tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tom
Tom is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 41 games, hosted 5, and coached in 2. Games played Main *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back - Townie *TBT Mafia IV: Red Revolution - Godfather *TBT Mafia V: There and Back Again - Vigilante *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Mafia Framer *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Townie *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending - Townie *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse - Town Veteran *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident - Town Doctor *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Jailer *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Townie *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call - Townie Mini *TBT Mini Mafia II: Catch Scum or Catch Scurvy - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia III: A Terrible Fate - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment - Townie *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack - Townie (Dolby's replacement) *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Psychic *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum - Mafia Granny *TBT Mini Mafia XVI: RuneScape's King of the Dwarves - Doctor *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever - Framer Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape - Mafia Roleblocker *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXI: Jonas Brothers SS3 - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVII: Shadowrun: Dragonfall - Framer *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia - Hooker *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVI: Forest Fire Mafia - Townie (Haydenn's replacement) *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King - Godfather *TBT Unofficial Mafia XL: 2016 Democratic Primaries - Super-Saint *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLI: Papers, Please - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XLVI: Sailor Moon - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIV: Xenoblade Chronicles - Lyncher / Survivor *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVII: Attack on Titan - Mafia Tough Guy*TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War - Third-Party Assassin *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXII: Fruit Mafia - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIII: Murder Mystery Mafia - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia - Jailkeeper *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXVII: Miraculous Ladybug Cultists - Cultist Games hosted Main *TBT Mafia III: The Murder Before Christmas - Posts *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Posts Mini *TBT Mini Mafia IV: Fire Emblem Kingmaker - Posts Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXII: The Empire Strikes Back of the Sith Awakens - Posts Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia VI: Steven Universe - Posts Other games Replacements Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *TBT Mini Mafia *TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Observers Main *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls Mini *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold *TBT Nub Mafia VII: Daily Tragedy Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIII: Make Mafia Great Again *TBT Unofficial Mafia LIX: Turbo Elves Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Doctor *TBT Scummy Awards II - Most Unique Set-Up *TBT Scummy Awards III - Best Mafia Player Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' *TBT Scummy Awards I - Best Deceiver *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Mafia Player *TBT Scummy Awards II - Best Doctor Category:Scummy award nominees Category:Scummy award winners Category:Players Category:Hosts Category:Coaches